At Hatred's End
Availability After completing all three quests from Roberto (The Broken Seal, The Disappearing Knights and The Reviving Legend) and choosing the second answer each time (siding with Ophelia)! Must be completed before leaving the Aqueducts! PC/PS4 only: You do NOT have to complete this quest to be eligible for the quest Things Unchangeable. Quest Details Ophelia wants revenge and you have to find Nordis and Azelle in Numor Mine. To activate the quest, talk to Ophelia in The Babbling Brook pub. Make your way to location P-8 in the Large-Scale Mining Zone. You'll fight Nordis along with four Hypnos unions here. Ophelia will join as a guest union. Reward * Ophelia's Sword * Earlier access to the Large-Scale Mining Zone and the Excavation Area in the Numor Mine Dialogues : Ophelia: "Rush! I've waited for you to come. By asking around this very pub, I've found what's happened to those dark-clothed misreants from before. One is a qsiti named Nordis. Apparently, he specializes in close combat with blades. The other is a mitra named Azelle. Word is that they've fled Melphina to Nagapur, and are hiding out in the Numor Mines. For shaming the name of teh Order of Melphina, and putting all of Melphina in danger, they have run up a high toll I intend to collect. The fiends must be found and brought to justice. You agree that is the correct course, Rush, do you not? Come with me to find them. But we must make haste; given the time, they will scurry off like the rats they are. Rush--let's go!" :: Rush: "Time for frontier justice!" :: Ophelia: "As I had expected of you, Rush. You well understand the concepts of honor and justice. The blackguards should be lurking within the Numor Mines. Head there as soon as you possibly can. I shall head there as well." : or: :: Rush: "C'mon, just let 'em be." :: Ophelia: "What-- how can you say such a thing? ... Fine. Even if I must do it alone, I will see them punished with my own two hands. Report to me if you change your mind." Over at the mines... : Nordis: "Once upon a time, in a tiny little podunk town, there was an orphaned qsiti and mitra. The kindly villagers all helped to raise the kids. But as the pair grew, they got bored with their peaceful village, and left to find their fortune. Out in the real world without money or power, they somehow found themselves working for a shady organization. And not just any mob, but a huge organization dedicated to the development of Remnants as weapons. You know the one. But the jobs they were being assigned offered lower and lower chances of coming back alive. Tired of an occupation that lowered one's life expectancy, the pair went to hand in their resignations. Their boss replied like so: "For a long, long time, the Organization has wanted to test the purification Remnant, the Blue Elf," he said with a smirk. "If you bring us the Remnant, the two of you are free to go. And those "two" were... Well, it's pretty obvious, isn't it? Azelle and me. Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm not telling you this in some bid for sympathy. I'm not letting you guys leave here alive. Just wanted you to realize that no matter how low a man's fallen, he'll shoulder any burden to be free. *draws weapon* Welp, that's enough yapping. Nordis of the Third Committee is going to finish you off, right here!" After the battle... : Nordis: "Azelle, get out of here... Run...run far.........." : Azelle: "Augh! Bro--Nordis!!! No...no! NO!!! This wasn't supposed to happen! D-dammit! We were almost home... Nordis and me were just gonna go back home, and everything was gonna be okay, like it used to... This is all your fault! Because of you, I'll never see my brother again! N-never... Remember how I feel... Someday, you'll feel this sadness for yourselves! You will...I'll make sure you will!" *runs away* : Ophelia: "Damn, he got away...! What could that Azelle be planning? We'll have to keep on our toes. Ahh, at least we were able to bring one of them to justice. Halfway done, right? For now, let's report to Commander Roberto. I'm certain he'll be pleased to hear this." Back at Melphina... : Roberto: "Ophelia! Where have you been? Melphina's been in a state of emergency! Leticia the Forest Maiden has been snatched away, held captive. The kidnapper's ransom is the Blue Elf for the Maiden's life." : Ophelia: "Unbelievable..." : Roberto: "The culprit seemed at his wits' end... Furthermore, he closed his ears to all we said. We can neither talk him down nor negotiate. The Order has already considered rescuing the girl by force, but the kidnapper is in such a state that the wrong move could endanger the girl." : Olebeag: "The Blue Elf is our country's greatest treasure. However, there is nothing in this world worth more than a life. Protecting the lives of the people of Melphina is my only desire. Likewise, Roberto and the Order, holding the souls of true knights, have fiercely protected this country until today." : Roberto: "Verily, it is as you say." : Olebeag: "Then, it is decided. We shall give him the Blue Elf before he takes the life of the Maiden." : Ophelia: "Wh-what?" The pub... : Ophelia: "Ooh... Rush... It's all that man in black's fault... That Azelle, he's the one who took the Forest Maiden, I'm sure of it! I'd meant to punish him for tarnishing the image of the Order and the country, but I never imagined something like this would happen... I've proven myself unfit to be a knight of Melphina... Never again will I use this blade. Rush, if you would, I leave it to you." Quest Log # Nordis and Azelle have been tormenting Melphinians. Time to follow them to Numor Mines and kick some ass! # The lord decided to hand over the Blue Elf in exchange for the girls' lives. Guess this was the big revenge Azelle was going on about, huh... Category:Quests